


Late Night Walk

by kagme



Series: Every reality with you [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Or not, Platonic Relationships, Sick Brett, Worried Eddy, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/pseuds/kagme
Summary: From the windows of their living room, night lights glowed and the city seemed appealing, still alive, if quiet.If Brett had been awake, his eyes would have glinted, he would have smirked and pointed to the door with his chin.“Late night walk?”he would have told, daring Eddy to say no to him - as if he ever had really been able to.He didn’t really have anything better to do, didn’t he?Three minutes later, he was outside.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Every reality with you [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081190
Comments: 22
Kudos: 72





	Late Night Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Translation in Chinese by [EchoFujiharu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFujiharu) available on lofter: [深夜漫游](https://qianshanduxing69782.lofter.com/post/4b8c4de6_1cb90b691) :D 
> 
> I got inspired by Eddy’s Instagram post, and [this tweet](https://twitter.com/shostyhoevich/status/1343973809854955520?s=21) describing in a very lovely way the walk Eddy must have taken. Warning, I have never been to Singapore, my only sources are Google images.
> 
> It’s very short, hopefully enjoyable and gets fluffier as it goes :) 
> 
> Unbetaed because I literally wrote this in a short burst of inspiration and wanted to leave it on ao3 on time to still be relevant.
> 
> Have a nice time.

He closed his computer and fell back against the mattress with a sigh that verged on too dramatic.

It was barely past midnight; knowing himself, he wouldn’t be asleep before five. 

Boredom was settling in already. With their break he found himself idle, not used to the free time stretching in front of him, edges blurry. He knew Brett would have had ideas on how to fill their days, had they taken this break for any other reason than his best friend’s health. He would have dragged them out, would have made this time colored and full and Eddy missed his energy fiercely. 

Because Brett was huddled in the blankets of his bed, had been since seven this evening, and Eddy had wandered in their apartment, trying to keep himself busy, cleaning and then messing up the place again so he would have an excuse to start over.

There was barely any work left to do.

If he started practicing, there was the risk of disturbing Brett’s rest.

Scrolling on social media got him bored, and he had already read all the books in their shelf.

He didn’t want to start a series or a film, too used to Brett’s comments. Watching anything on his own left him hollow.

_ “I can’t function without Brett,”  _ he remembered telling the camera once.

If he was in this state when Brett was just in the next room, how would he ever fare if he disappeared from his life?

Brett just- he had to get better. There was no way around it.

Fear creeped between his lips, left his tongue bitter, crawled in his throat, clogging it before falling in his stomach, twisting and pulling, it settled in his guts finally, refusing to leave him be. But Fear wasn’t the only one to attack tonight.

_ What are you gonna do if he doesn’t get better?  _ Worry whispered in his ear.

_ You’re useless, you can’t do anything but hover like an annoying mother,  _ Insecurity wrapped its cold finger around his throat.

_ Maybe if you had realized sooner, forced him to take a break earlier he wouldn’t be in this state,  _ Guilt hit him in the chest.

Restless once again, he got up and stepped out of his room, crossing the hallway like everytime those angsty thought sprung up on him. He opened the door facing his own, careful to stay perfectly silent.

Under the darkness of the room, he could make out his shape, breathing slowly, curled up under his covers, arms thrown around someth- oh. It was the pillow. That stupid, cringy pillow he had offered him.

The secretly sentimental fucker, he liked it after all.

Fondness spread, so strong it chased away the fear settled in his body, warmed him from the inside. He wasn’t able help himself and stepped inside the bedroom - just a bit, just a few centimeters closer to Brett. Just to feel his presence and reassure himself.

“I’m so fucking creepy,” he muttered under his breath, backing off toward the corridor.

He was smiling though, imagining Brett’s scare if he had woken up to see Eddy staring at him in the dark - he would have yelped and sworn, probably thrown something at him, then would have laughed with him when Eddy would have invariably started to make fun of his reaction.

Some part of him almost wanted to wake him up, to bath in the comfort of his conscious presence, in the smiles and the jokes. But Brett needed sleep and Eddy wasn’t  _ that  _ selfish.

He looked at his phone.

00:34.

Still so early.

He glanced back at Brett’s door.

“Don’t be a selfish ass, Eddy,” he chastised himself. “It’s on you if you can’t sleep. Go take a walk or something.”

From the windows of their living room, night lights glowed and the city seemed appealing, still alive, if quiet.

If Brett had been awake, his eyes would have glinted, he would have smirked and pointed to the door with his chin.

“ _ Late night walk?” _ he would have told, daring Eddy to say no to him - as if he ever had really been able to.

He didn’t really have anything better to do, didn’t he?

Three minutes later, he was outside.

*

It had been a good idea.

Walking down the art science museum through Marina Bay Sands, straight down to the waterfront promenade, feeling his thoughts and feeling settle inside of him with each step closer to the promontory.

Lights gleamed a warm yellow, the night breeze left his mind clear as he breathed in, enjoying the low volume of the discussion around him - small groups at this hour. There was barely anyone really, just enough to make the place feel alive, scarce enough to leave space for thoughts to spread, to get lighter and less cumbersome, to fly in the clouds and drop in the water, to leave him just staring at the lights and the bridges and think -  _ it’s pretty. _

Brett would have loved to see that.

“I need to stop speaking like he’s dead,” he let out under his breath while taking a picture.

Then he kept walking.

It got busier, as he strolled through Fullerton area, bars and clubs and open rooftops filling him with life, Christmas lights making the place even cheerier, a couple chatting on a pair of stools, a group of students yelling and drinking, passing a bottle around, and old man muttering under his breath as he glared at them.

All those lives outside of his own centered him. They were so small in the face of the world, really just two guys playing the violin and making funny videos, background actors when billions were the protagonists of their own stories. 

The weight of the day finally started to take its toll, then. Limbs heavier and the nice state of tiredness wrapped around him.

Maybe it was time to go home now.

*

“Hey,” a voice greeted him softly as he turned the keys in the door. 

“What the fuck are you doing awake?” Eddy blinked at his best friend who had dragged his comforter over the couch, huddled in it with an empty glass on the side, glasses off. 

“Nice to see you too.”

“Bro, it’s two in the morning, you’re supposed to rest.”

“I know, I was thirsty so I woke up, and then I saw your story on Insta. I know how you can get sometimes, so I thought I would wait for you to come home, in case you were too far up in that head of yours, thinking shit like it’s your fault or you didn’t do enough or something equally stupid,” he delivered almost in one breath, then seemed dizzy and blinked.

In two steps, Eddy was beside him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Alright, that’s enough, I’ll take you back to bed.”

“I can walk by myself.”

“You used up all your energy in one sentence. You should have gone back to sleep, idiot,” Eddy passed an arm under Brett’s legs, another around his back, and heaved him up in his arms, still wrapped in his comforter.

He looked like a baby sloth.

“I just explained why I didn’t,” Brett mumbled with a disgruntled look, only fighting Eddy for three seconds before giving up and letting himself be carried back to his bed. “Didn’t you listen?”

“I did, and I think the person you should be concerned about is you, not me,” he glanced down in time to catch Brett rolling his eyes. “But, hey,” his voice softened, “thank you for worrying, I’m fine though, the walk cleared up my mind.”

A hum came but no further reply, as Eddy pushed the door open with his feet and laid down the bundle of covers and best friend on the mattress.

“I’m surprised you didn’t drop me,” Brett yawned and snuggled further into his comforter, arm reaching out blindly until his fingers wrapped around the fucking pillow with Eddy’s face on it, dragging it into his nest.

“I’m stronger than I look,” Eddy tried for teasing, for lighthearted, but he was too warm inside and fondness was spreading and eating him and spilling past his lips, heart too big for his chest.

“You don’t look like anything,” his best friend bit back with a small smile, too sleepy to be aware of just how close Eddy was from hugging the heck out of him.

“Dude,” he chuckled, shaking his head at the banter.

A few beats of him just standing there passed, framed by the darkness of the night and the comfort of each other’s presence, the smiles on their faces didn’t drop. Eddy would give anything for the man blinking up a slowly at him. Would give up on TwoSet and become a doctor, would leave everybody he knew, would drown in debts if it meant the slightest chance of him getting better.

“Hey, Eddy. Next time, let me come with you.”

“When you’re better I have no double you’ll drag me in all kinds of crazy adventures again, so let me enjoy peace while it lasts.”

“Dickhead,” Brett shot back without heat.

“If you want revenge, you’ll just have to get better very very quickly so I stop wandering on my own, and that means sleeping when you need it and not wait for me at two in the morning.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Goodnight, Brett.”

“Goodnight, Eddy.”

He smiled and started his retreat, knowing if he stayed here one more minute he wouldn’t be able to leave, would stare at his best friend’s face until five in the morning, until he was satisfied with watching the circle under his eyes reced, until the slow rythm of his breath dragged him to sleep too - the reminder he was here with him.

But then Brett’s arm crawled out of the covers a second time, long fingers wrapping around his wrist this time.

“I love you, Eddy,” he whispered with certainty, like there was nothing more obvious in this entire world.

“I love you too,” he choked back.

Then he gave in.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Open ending, interpret it as you will.
> 
> I started writing a part two of [Inconsequential Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266492), but I don’t like it so far, I might or might not continue it.
> 
> In the meantime do tell me if you liked it, it really boosts me up so much to see any kind of comment :D
> 
> Also, I’ve decided to gather all of my short works (read, anything under three chapters) into a series so it’s easier to sort.


End file.
